


Christmas Blurbs

by deartomhardy



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Karaoke, Slippery Icy Pavement, just a few christmas blurbs, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: A small collection of Christmas blurbs that I posted on my tumblr.





	1. Mistletoe - Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Tom & Mistletoe kiss.

“You know,” The sound of Tom’s voice reached you from the kitchen and you knew what was coming before the words even left his mouth. “For someone who’s been pleading with me to bake cookies for three days, you sure don’t act like you want to participate.”

You left your bedroom with a bounce in your step, happiness written all over your face as you rounded the corner to the kitchen, hands carrying a Bluetooth speaker. Tom tilted his head from where he was currently sliding the tray of freshly made cookies out of the oven.

“Relax, I was just getting this to get into the mood.” You waved the speaker in the air to show it off, walking up to the counter so you could place it on a clean spot that hadn’t been ruined by flour, spatters of eggs or any other questionable ingredient.

Tom hummed as he shook the oven mitts off of his hands, rounding the counter so he could prod and poke at the other batch of cookies that had been cooling off. They looked crooked and not at all like reindeers, santas and Christmas trees like you’d originally aimed for. But you were proud, nonetheless.

“I’m going to vomit if you start playing Mariah Carey.” Tom warned you with a raised eyebrow, mischief sparkling in those light eyes you loved so much.

You watched him sit down by the counter, reaching for the icing. His shirt rode up and you tilted your head to get a better look of his lower back in display, suppressing the sudden surge of heat running up your spine. Instead, you walked over and slid your arms around your waist from behind, burying your face into the side of his neck; Smiling when he shivered involuntarily.

“That’s too bad since I was planning to dress myself as Santa’s helper and give you a little show.” You bit back your laughter as Tom spun around, easily trapping you between his muscular thighs.

“Cheeky.” He laughed, swiping a finger sticky with icing across the tip of your nose and you gaped at him. “Help me decorate these cookies then, my little helper.”

“Not before you give me a kiss.” You said, glancing up towards the ceiling before looking back at your boyfriend’s confused facial expression. “Can’t break tradition.”

He glanced up, the confusion melting from his face as he spotted the mistletoe taped to the ceiling. You shrugged innocently at him, as if you hadn’t done that in a hurry when he’d gone on a bathroom break just twenty minutes prior.

“C’mere, love.” He murmured, hands sneaking around your torso so he could pull you in for a sweet kiss.


	2. Decorating the tree - Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the tree with Sebastian.

You’d been trying to keep quiet as you brought out the three boxes filled with decorations but this was the best time of the year and only yesterday, you’d gone tree shopping with Sebastian. It hadn’t taken that long for the two of you to find the perfect tree, hauling it home to your apartment and deciding to decorate it the next day.

But Sebastian had been napping for the majority of the day and you couldn’t blame him, what with how hard he’d been working these past few months. It was nearing eight p.m. though and you’d gotten antsy, the naked tree staring you in the face as you switched channels on your television.

So that’s where you found yourself at the moment, unravelling fairy lights and dividing the ornaments by colors. You’d completely forgotten to stay silent and it wasn’t long before Sebastian was shuffling out from your bedroom, hair standing up in all kinds of directions and eyes puffy from sleep. He looked adorable and you felt your stomach twist at the sight of his rumpled hoodie and bare feet.

“Starting without me, huh?” He shot you a tired grin, bending down to press a kiss against your hair before carefully stepping around the mess you’d made on the living room floor.

“I couldn’t help it,” You defended yourself lamely. “The tree looked awfully naked.”

His eyebrow shot up in a suggestive manner and you giggled at what he could possibly be thinking, waving his childish behavior off as you went back to untangling the fairy lights, grunting in dismay when they wouldn’t unravel.

Sebastian moved out to the kitchen and you could hear him clinking mugs and stirring liquid. You tuned it out, silently singing along to the Christmas tunes they were playing on TV. It wasn’t long before your boyfriend came back with two mugs, handing you one of them before carefully plopping himself down in front of you on the carpet.

“Thanks, baby.” You murmured in gratitude, taking a small sip of the piping hot chocolate before placing the mug down at a safe distance. “So, let’s decorate this tree, shall we?”


	3. Dancing to Christmas music - Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing to Christmas music with Sebastian.

The karaoke bar was bustling and your private room looked like a warzone. It was pretty hilarious how packed the room was with the Marvel cast, everyone being either drunk on happiness or on some questionable alcoholic beverage. You were sat in the corner, sipping on your drink as you giggled along with Elizabeth; The sight of Evans singing his lungs out to Bon Jovi too much for your muddled brain to comprehend.

The gang was going all in, renting out the biggest karaoke room right before everyone went back home to celebrate Christmas with their respective family. You’d already had a go at it with Hemsworth and Sebastian, singing some cheesy High School Musical duet that ended up with everyone singing along and then in tears from laughter.

It didn’t take long for everyone to shift onto a Christmas mood, picking out Wham! and Mariah Carey so they could belt out in their awful singing voices, rocking back and forth and twirling around like they were performing on Broadway. You weren’t even surprised when Robert had a crack at it and chose to sing Michael Bublé, everyone settling down to experience the show he’d for sure put on.

He didn’t disappoint, his beautiful singing voice echoing in the hushed room as he waved his arms around and danced in a way that had you all laughing. You were whispering with Evans about his performance when Sebastian stumbled up and embraced you from behind, nuzzling his face into your neck that had you squirming.

“Tryin’ to steal my girl, Evans?” Sebastian teased, nipping your jaw playfully.

“Oh please, the only thing I’m married to is this.” Chris held up his tall glass of beer with a laugh. “Go be disgusting somewhere else.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but Sebastian urged you out of your seat before you had the chance to speak.

“Gladly.” He shot you a charming smile as he guided you around the sofa to an even more open space. “Let’s go, gorgeous.”

You let him lead you to a corner where Scarlett was swaying playfully with Jeremy, singing along to Robert’s rendition of It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of your boyfriends smiling face, eyes wide and sparkling even in the dark room as he spun you around once, bringing you into his arms. You went easily, huffing out a laugh when he embraced you intimately.

“You continue to surprise me.” You murmured in his ear, pressing yourself closer to his body as you began to sway back and forth to the song.

“I’m full of surprises.” You couldn’t see his face, but you heard the smile in his voice.


	4. Slipping on Icy pavement - Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slipping on Icy pavement.

The streets were quiet, the occasional car driving by as you walked beside Tom; Your hand safely nestled in his as he shot you a few glances. It was snowing heavily and it was crunching satisfyingly beneath the soles of your shoes. You were carefully stepping around ice you could see beneath the cover of snow, eyebrows scrunched in concentration as you tried hard not to fall flat on your ass.

You’d been invited to dinner with your close friends a couple of blocks away and it had been lovely. They’d lit a fire in the fire place and you’d had more than two glasses of wine, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace and from being snuggled underneath Tom’s inked arm as you sat on the couch. The snow had been a pleasant surprise, but you couldn’t suppress the groan at the thought of navigating your way home when you’d drank enough to make your head fuzzy.

You weren’t the most graceful person in general, add a slippery road to it and you had the perfect recipe for disaster. Tom knew this, but he enjoyed watching you carefully place one foot in front of the other as you traipsed down the street, squeezing his hand occasionally when you felt yourself tilt too much to the left or right.

“You alright, love?” He asked, amusement laced in his voice as his eyebrows shot up beneath the edge of his knitted hat, smile tugging on his ridiculously plump lips.

You scowled as you slipped, your other hand coming up to grab his bicep to steady yourself. He was enjoying himself too much and it was beginning to annoy you.

“I’m perfectly okay.” You said just as you stepped on a covered patch of ice, squeal leaving your lips as you felt the ground disappear from underneath you.

You landed with a hard thud on your back, eyes wide in shock as you stared up at your laughing husband. He was giggling uncontrollably, loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood as he clutched his stomach through his thick jacket.

“You’re a prick.” You shot at him, trying not to laugh along with him as you sat up, wincing when your back smarted. “Stop laughing and help me up.”

Tom calmed down, grinning with his teeth on full display as he stuck his hand out so you could grab it. He was distracted enough and that gave you plenty of time to grab his hand and pull him down with you. A small yelp escaped his lips as he toppled right on top of you.

“Not laughing now, huh?” You narrowed your eyes at him, a satisfied smile pulling at your lips as you watched him wiggle on top of you, shock written all over his face.

“Neither are you.” He said and before you had time to react, he’d gathered enough snow in his palm to cover your face with it, rubbing it in until it melted to liquid. “Aw, love. That looks cold.”

You glared at him with closed eyes, spluttering snow that had gathered in your mouth.

“You’re a dead man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! - http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
